The Barney Song
by LudaNeet
Summary: Let's blame it on three hours straight of watching Barney with the niece! And one of the characters named Rachel that made me think it was okay to write a quick fanfiction about a 6 -year -old Rachel and Barney. I apologize for this!


**THE BARNEY SONG**

* * *

**Let's blame it on three hours straight of watching Barney with my niecey and one of the characters named Rachel. That gave me the idea of a six year old Rachel Berry being on Barney. Here is a very short quick one shot about Little Rachel meeting her costars!**

**Love Ya! **

**LudaNeet**

* * *

Six- year-old Rachel Barbra Berry's stomach did flips like it always did the day of her birthday.

"I love you." Rachel began to sing looking in the mirror. Her big chestnut brown eyes shined with excitement. Today was the day She, Rachel Barbra Berry was making her television debut cohosting with Barney the big purple dinosaur himself.

Rachel couldn't wait until her kindergarten class turned on the television to see her singing and dancing with Barney then maybe they would stop laughing at her when Carleton James teased her.

Rachel was aware her family was unique as long as she could remember. She had two fathers that were teaching her to memorize Broadway musicals when other kids were learning their ABCs. She was also aware of the fact she was her fathers' miracle child and her biological mother had given them the greatest gift ever – Rachel!

Rachel had never had a reason to be ashamed of her wonderful family until Carleton James came along. Carleton was the shortest child in the class and the oldest. He had been held back the year before. Rachel had overheard the teachers say it was due to his behavior and the inability to get along with others. Whatever inability meant she agreed.

Carleton called her father s ugly names like "Fairies" and not the beautiful ones you found in the woods. The worst part was he told her that the reason her mom didn't want her was because her nose was the same one as Toucan Sam on the Fruit Loop cereal! Rachel would have been able to endure Carleton's taunts if the whole class didn't laugh at her including her best pal, Vanessa Logan. Yeah, nobody would dare to laugh at her now that she was a star.

Rachel's two long loose espresso brown pigtails swung back and forth as she explored the set of Barney. It was amazing to be at the park that was pictured on her TV set every day. She couldn't wait to spin on the twirling bench. Rachel grabbed Daddy Hiram's hand. He still wasn't sure if this was the right thing for his gold star princess.

"She will be great, Hiram," Daddy Leroy promised his husband, "Every star has to start

somewhere." He chuckled, thinking of how she was a performer even as an infant.

"Hello, my name is Aria." A beautiful girl with coco brown Asian shaped eyes, cream soda complexion and a silky black long ponytail cart wheeled over to Rachel.

"My name is Rachel. Aren't you scared of breaking your leg?" Rachel said with awe.

"My Aunty says I'm a daredevil." Aria explained.

"What's a daredevil?" Rachel looked up at her dad.

"Me" Aria laughed.

"Someone who is not scared to take risks," Daddy Hiram said.

"I love Barney. My sissy don't, she loves Elmo." Aria laughed at the idea of anybody liking Elmo over the big purple dinosaur.

"I can't wait until my class sees me on Barney." Rachel told Aria.

"I can't wait to hug Barney! I know all the songs! Aunty says I have been watching Barney since I was one." Aria's Aunty sure did say a lot!

"Rachel, why don't you two go meet the rest of the kids?" Daddy Hiram suggested.

"We should be friends." Aria grabbed Rachel's free hand. Rachel smiled she needed a new friend, Aria seemed like fun.

"My cousin King is here." Aria pointed towards a boy in black jeans and a red and blue rugby shirt.

Rachel knew boys had cooties but King was the cutest boy she had ever seen. King had big coal black eyes, black curly hair like Aria, and smoky brown complexion.

"King, this is my friend Rachel," Aria introduced them.

"Hello, my name is going to be Steven on the show what will your name be?" King's eyes twinkled.

"Mine is going to be Maya." Aria added.

"My name is Gavin but my name on the show is going to be Fred." The blonde hair boy next to King introduced himself.

"I get to use my own name." Rachel shrugged.

"Kids time to gather around to meet Barney," a guy with a clip board yelled!

Aria back flipped over to the guy. Rachel shook her head she wished she could do gymnastics like her.

The Director smiled he had a feeling that he had struck gold with this batch of kids. The cousins could pass for siblings, Gavin had a voice of an angel and his secret weapon Rachel Berry was a natural actress and singer.

"Barney," they yelled in unison as the purple dinosaur entered. All of them hugged him. The director watched the kids interact with the dino. That was important how all of them interacted.

"Daddy, daddy, I had so much fun today." Rachel hugged both her dads.

"I'm glad you had fun. You were excellent." Daddy Leroy said. He was glad this worked out for his little princess; he had to pull a couple of strings to get her the audition which included talking to an ex-boyfriend.

"I will see you later." Aria waved at her.

"I have to learn a couple new songs." Rachel shook her sheet music.

"This is our first step to stardom." Daddy Hiram agreed. He was happy for his daughter he knew a little bit about the trouble she was going through at school. He was glad to see her relaxed and meeting new people.

"Daddy Leroy, Daddy Hiram, I love you." Rachel said.

"We love you two," They said in unison.

**A few Weeks Later**

* * *

"Rachel, I saw you on Barney yesterday." Vanessa Logan said.

"I did too," Noah Puckerman said impressed.

"Barney is for babies," Carleton laughed.

"You're just jealous. I'm on TV and you are too ugly to be on Barney," Rachel held her head up high.

"Kids get to your seat,"Mrs. Nance said before Carleton could say anything.

Rachel walked to her seat with new confidence. She was not going to let him bully her no more. King had promised that if he continued bully her he would come to beat him up. Aria agreed to be her back up too.

She loved being on Barney!

* * *

_**Thank you for glazing over my very quick silly story. I dedicate it to my niece Aria who LOVES Barney! I know in five years she will never admit that she liked him.**_

_**Love ya!**_


End file.
